Competition
by Twilighter109
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob get into a hunting competition.


Competition

"Ready to go?" asked Jacob as he walked in the door of the Cullen's house.

"Yea, let me just get Renesmee, Alice took her upstairs to get her dressed." I replied, and at human speed headed toward the stairs.

Jacob followed as I went upstairs and headed toward the room which was Alice and Jasper's. Alice opened the door, Renesmee in her arms, before I could even knock.

"You think after hanging around vampires for so long I would have gotten used to that." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, Renesmee is all ready to go hunting." Alice chimed as she handed Renesmee to me. "Just make sure she doesn't get her outfit too dirty."

"Yea, Yea, Yea," I replied rolling my eyes as I turned to leave. "See you later Alice" Yelling over my shoulder as I walked back down the stairs, Renesmee in my arms and Jacob at my heels.

Edward was waiting for us at the back door when we reached the bottom.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I walked to his side.

"Ready," I replied, smiling at him.

We headed into the woods behind the Cullen's house, Jacob complaining the entire way about me not letting him carry Renesmee.

When we reached a small clearing I set Renesmee on her feet next to Jacob. She looked up at Jacob and a large grin spread across his face, showing his sharp, white teeth.

"Ready?" he asked Renesmee. She nodded. "Okay," he said, getting into a crouch position. I took a few steps back. I knew better than to get in Jacob's way when he changed or when he was in a hunting competition with Renesmee. In this case, I backed up because of both.

"On your mark," he continued. "Get set. GO!" he yelled, and he and Renesmee took off into the woods.

I stayed by Edward's side as we took our time following them. As we got closer to them I could hear them arguing.

"Mine is bigger", Jacob sneered.

"No, mine", Renesmee disagreed.

As Edward and I approached, Jacob turned to us "Who's is bigger?" He made a gesture toward the two deer lying on the ground in front of him.

I looked up at Edward, and he nodded. "Renesmee" we both replied at the same time, our voices in perfect harmony together.

"Yes! Ha!" Renesmee squealed, and went back to consuming her prey.

"Yea, enjoy it," Jacob said "Because I'm going to beat you next time"

"Yea, okay," Edward and I said sarcastically, again, our voices in perfect harmony.

"You're becoming a bigger sore loser than Emmett, Jake." I added, giggling. I even heard Edward chuckle. "It's true" he said, with a grin on his face.

When Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were finished hunting, the sun was just beginning to set. Exhausted from a long day of hunting, Renesmee got tired and reached her arms up toward me, motioning for me to pick her up. I agreed without hesitation, and cradled her in my arms. She fell asleep in just minutes.

We made it back to the Cullen's house before it got dark. Jacob said he had to go, so he didn't bother going inside. Instead he just said goodnight, and disappeared around the side of the house.

Edward and I walked into the Cullen's to find Carlisle and Esme in the sitting room, both reading books, and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice on the couch in front of the forty-seven inch flat-screen TV. Emmett had bought a new one since Edward ripped the old one in half.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed. She was in front of Edward and me in an instant. "What happened? Look at her outfit, it's ruined!" her voice came down to a whisper. I looked down at Renesmee and the clothes she was wearing. They were dirt and grass stained, I hadn't noticed once we were finished hunting. In fact I really didn't care. But I knew Alice would.

"Sorry, Alice" I said, compassion in my voice.

"Well, I guess it's no big deal. That just gives me another excuse to go shopping." She smiled, turning to skip back to the couch to sit next to Jasper again.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. "Alice will be Alice" he shrugged.

I turned back to the group sitting on the couch "Well, we just stopped by to say good night. Poor Renesmee is exhausted from hunting." I glanced down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Edward and I headed out the back door and into the dark forest to our cottage. When we got there, we took her straight to her room, each gave her a kiss on her forehead, and I placed her in her crib.


End file.
